DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) This program will generate >4.0-fold (draft) DNA sequence coverage and approximately 10-fold clone coverage of the approximately 3 Gb rat genome within 18 months. 20 Mb of sequence will also be completed (finished) at high quality. The draft sequence will comprise approximately 65% whole genome shotgun reads, with the remainder from light coverage of 25,000 BACs. These sequences will be assembled and integrated with data from independent efforts that will produce both a fingerprint map, and BAC end-sequences (BES). The assembly will be accomplished by a suite of programs developed at the BCM-Human Genome Sequencing Center (BCM-HGSC). The data will be released immediately and annotated with all exact or near-exact matches using additional BCM-HGSC software. The eventual product will cover >90% of the euchromatic portion of the genome in contigs of 5-15 kb that are mostly ordered and oriented, and are confined to bins no greater than one BAC length. Finishing the rat sequence will be speeded by the development of a BAC minimum-tiling path across >95% of the genuine.